


Here to help out idiot couple #1 and everything else is magically free and paid for -NOT-

by BlueFishyLove



Series: Ignite Our Love [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Firefighter!Jaebum, Fluff, Kindergarten Teacher!Jackson, Kindergarten Teacher!Jinyoung, Light Angst, M/M, No Beta, Prequel, Proof Read Only, but not really, child oc, domestic-freeform, jinyoung really has patience, rare sighting of fluff on my account, the firefighter au no one asked for, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Jinyoung is a good friend, really. With a family. Jackson should appreciate him more; maybe.





	Here to help out idiot couple #1 and everything else is magically free and paid for -NOT-

**Author's Note:**

> tittle may change when my brain starts working again, lel

Jinyoung was just doing his job as a good friend and coworker, or that is what he told himself anyway, when he phoned Jaebum to inform him.   
  
In all honesty he might have broken some trust lines between him and Jackson but the latter would forgive him once he'd laid his eyes on his other half. He usually did when in close proximity to Jaebum anyway. Then again, Jackson seemed to completely forget about the world around them when in Jaebum's company. Even after so many years of marriege, that had not changed.   
  
Jinyoung was trully impressed.   
  
Back to his life at the moment, Jinyoung needed to eventually get back hom to his husband and child. It's not like he has a free pass at life that says 'Here to help out idiot couple #1 and everything else is magically free and paid for' .   
  
No.   
  
He actually has a life of his own and a sweet little girl that will have his head if he misses another tea party and bedtime story.   
  
He smiles brightly when he sees Jaebum entering the waiting room doors and stands up to welcome him. He hugs the older male and he feels some stress bled out in difference to Jaebum's frame which seems to sipping it in. He seems as tense as ever.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asks, his voice breaking ever so slightly but Jinyoung notices anyway; he's been around long enough.   
  
"It's nothing major, you can relax. He jus got his appendix removed, it's a common and easy procedure so everything went quite well" Jinyoung explains to him as he rubs his shoulders to release him from whatever tension he can.   
  
The older relaxes, ever so slightly. "Can I see him?" he bites his lower lip as if afraid the answer will be negative.   
  
Jinyoung nods and leads him down the hallway, towards the latter's room. "Just one thing!" he starts, grabbing instantly Jaebum's attention. "He's slightly high on the painkillers, so he may be a little bit loony" he explains and there is a chuckle from Jaebum's part.   
  
"Loonier than usual?" the older asks. Jinyoung smiles at him and shrugs.   
  
As they reach and the door opens, Jaebum notes how the blonde has tears in his eyes as he stares at his hands on the duvet. He knows that look and he feels like the atmosphere is heavy.   
  
Did Jackson and Jinyoung have a fight?   
  
"Bummie!" Jackson squeels like a child as soon as the older male walks in and their eyes meet. He makes grabbie hands and pouts when Jaebum doesn't seem to approach him fast enough.   
  
Upon nearing the bed more, Jackson hugs the older's waist and rests his head on his abdomen. Jaebum smiles at his childish husband.   
  
"How are you?" he asks, petting the blonde's hair as the other male hugs him closer. If Jaebum was of immaterial nature, the younger would probably have been in him by the proximity of the need to be closer to him.   
  
"M'fine" Jackson says before glaring at Jinyoung. Jaebum doesn't miss the action and dares to ask Jinyoung what's wrong with his gaze.   
  
"He's mad at me because, I, phoned you" Jinyoung explains, rolls his eyes dramatically to appease the child in Jackson, if not his own and starts to slowly tide up some of Jackson's things.   
  
"Why?" the older in the room tilts his head on the side while he turns his full attention back at his husband. "Didn't you want me here?" he asks, raising both his eyebrows in wonder. Jinyoung sighs, he can feel the misunderstanding knocking their figuratevely door.   
  
"No" Jackson's voice trembles. "Not like that" he continues and there is hurt in Jaebum's eyes as he backs away from their hug slightly. Which Jackson feels and he turns to look back at his husband with tears already pooling in his eyes -not sure they ever left- ; as if daring to blame him 'Where are you going? Why are you leaving me?' .   
  
Jinyoung sighs again. He briefly things he needs to start charging them, for solving their misunderstandings. Even with his back on them he know, just knows, they misunderstood each other. Honestly, Jinyoung doesn't know how these two have stayed married this long.   
  
"He didn't want to be a nuisance for you at work, that is why I called you when I did, because, I know, you are off work by then" he explains and stares at Jaebum a little bit more, witing for him to get the message.   
  
He hears Jackson sniffle and he throws a glare in the stare as well, because whoever makes Jackson cry, is dead. Its an untold rule. No exceptions and really Jaebum knew about it before college so really, it would be his fault if he'd be about to lose his head that night.   
  
"Babeh, I'm sure my boss and coworkers will understand if I tell them my husband is in an emergency hospital visit" Jaebum takes a seat on the bed this time, cupping the blonde's head with his right hand.   
  
Jinyoung notes hoe the older's back is facing him as if that would protect him from Jinyoung's wrath if it ever was to be released upon him.   
  
"But your job is so much more importat than a stupid apendix. You're a firefighter Jaebum, you're needed out there to save lives!" Jackson whines, nuzzling his face to the soft touch of his husband.   
  
Jaebum huffs. They have had this conversation too many times in the past and he hates it. Hates it with a burning passion no firefighter can extinguish.   
  
"Nothing; do you hear me? Nothing and no one is more important than you!" Jaebum says in his strict, jaw stiff, booming voice and Jackson is back to tears that fall freely.   
  
Jaebum may or may not hate himself for making the younger cry but he needs to pass the message across and he won't back down on that. He wants to believe Jiyoung would be with him on the subject and he wouldn't end up losing his head over it. At least not that night.   
  
Jackson eventually nobs, even if he still sniffles briefly, here and there.   
  
They get a moment of silence in the room before Jinyoung clears his throat.   
  
"Great, now if you excuse me, I have a householf to save" he says in all his flaming sassyness and walks towards the door. He stops briefly enough "Don't worry about work, I'll let them know you can't go back for at least a week. Don't you dare come back before your stitches heal; or I'm going to have both your heads!" he says pointing at both of them, threateningly.  
  
"Also no happy times for that same week! Cause everyone knows you two fuck like bunnies~" Jinyoung continues and Jackson whines, covering his face.   
  
"And if they don't, they will find out soon if you continue shouting in the hospital Jin..." Jaebum glares at him but there is a smile on his lips. Which makes Jackson laugh.   
  
In the end Jinyoung leaves as he flips them off, the door closing behind him dramatically.   
  
"Why did you ever become friends with him?" Jaebum laughs, turning his full attention back to his husband.   
  
Jackson softly slaps his thigh, while laughing. "He was like a mother..." he pauses and seems to think about it. "I think, he became my friend first" he laughs. "He saved me at a party in High School and declared to stay with me till I stop attracting trouble" he smiles and takes a moment to stare at Jaebum's features.   
  
"I guess I still do" a loving smile spreads on his lips.   
  
"I guess then, I'm your biggest trouble" Jaebum smiles back at him, only love in his eyes, before pecking the youngster's lips.   
  
"I guess you are" Jackson chuckles before he returns the pecking. Which turns out in a hot session of kissing.   
  
  
  
  
"I said no happy times!" Jinyoung says from the door way, making a weird face at them. He ducks and laughs loudly and clearly when Jackson throws a pillow at him. "Just going to take my bag and go" he informs them as he extends his arm, grabbing his man-folder from the couch near the door. "Play nice" are his last words as he throws his free hand backwards, while he lets the door close behind him.   
  
Leaving the duo alone, once again.   
  
Said duo doesn't let much time pass before they forget the laughable intrusion in favor of continuing from where they left off.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> jackson's and jinyoung's profession isn't exactly shown in this but in my head au story that is their job and so i thoughts of tagging it :P  
> maybe it will get more crucial in the next short, if it ever comes xD 
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for reading~~


End file.
